


Sick Burrito

by WeWereInfinite



Category: South Park
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Fluff, High School, M/M, Multi, No Angst, creek - Freeform, creekenny, crenny broship?, sick, tweeny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWereInfinite/pseuds/WeWereInfinite
Summary: Tweek is home sick and didn’t tell his boyfriends. They come to the rescue.





	Sick Burrito

Tweek had been trying and failing to get some sleep. He’d been only feeling worse and worse physically for the past few since he’d been around fucking nasty Cartman, who’d been coughing all over him at school. Bleh. He shuddered at that thought of Cartman and then groaned a bit. His head hurt like there was no tomorrow and he tried to rub his temples a bit, but it didn’t do much good.

He missed his boys a lot and realized he hadn’t really remembered to tell them that he was sick. He guess they might figure it out, but it’s not like they could do much, they had school right now anyway. He closed his eyes a bit as he tried to her comfortable, entirely unsuccessful yet again. He pulled his thin blanket tighter around him. He was so cold. Ugh. He honestly just wanted cuddles right then.

He somehow managed to pass out for a bit before he heard the doorbell downstairs and his dad answered the door in his annoyingly call voice. Tweek whined before his door opened and in burst his two boyfriends, Kenny with a giant first aid kit and Craig with a… defibrillator? 

“I’m not dying! Why do you have that?!” Tweek said, giving them a weird look to show he was confused and maybe having a fever dream because what the actual fuck. “What are you guys doing here? Why aren’t you at school?” 

Kenny grinned over to Tweek and went to plop down beside his boyfriend, cuddling him immediately and pressing all kinds of loving kisses to Tweek’s neck and face before kissing his lips. Tweek couldn’t help but grin at that. 

“It was his idea,” Craig told Tweek as he smiled s bit to his sick and adorable boyfriend. Then, he walked to Tweek’s other side and pressed a kiss to his head before giving Tweek head pets that he knew he loved. The blonde’s eyes closed as he soaked in all the love. He always loved having both of his boys loving him at once. He smiled slightly and shook his head.

“I’m not even injured. I don’t even need the first aid kit, Kenny,” he hummed teasingly before smirking over at his puppy eyes that Tweek had missed. “Mm, I love you guys..”

“Love you, too, honey,” Craig told him in his ear gently with another kiss to his cute ear. 

“We love you, too!” Kenny assured him loudly and Tweek whined a bit.

“Ow,” the sick blonde cringed at Kenny before putting a single finger over his mouth, trying to mess with him. He made a face before moving off of his boyfriends to run to the bathroom to get sick in there. The two boys looked at each other worriedly before following Tweek. They both went to put their hand on his back and accidentally touched hands, so Craig moved his to his boyfriend’s hair, rubbing softly. Kenny ran his fingers up and down on Tweek’s back slowly. 

“I- please-don’t want you to see-“ Tweek said and then vomited again and moaned a bit. He absolutely hated throwing up. He hated being sick at all, but vomiting sick was the worst kind. “Don’t want you guys t-to see me like this..”

“Too late. We already saw you. Guess that means we can stay,” Craig said softly with a small teasing voice as he kept running his fingers through his blond boyfriend’s hair. 

“Yeah, Tweek. Hush and just concentrate on you feeling better,” Kenny agreed, making sure he was speaking much quieter now. He pressed a light kiss on his head. 

After he was done getting sick for a bit, the two helped walk him back to his bed. Then crisg got him situated on the bed while Kenny moved to go get all the blankets in the house before coming back to wrap Tweek up like an adorable, soft burrito. Craig and Kenny both thought he was the cutest thing. 

“I am going to go make you some chicken noodle soup, okay? You think you can hold some of that down, babe?” Craig asked with a kiss to his forehead. Tweek nodded s bit. He supposed they would all pretty quickly figure out “Shit, you’re so hot.”

“Yeah, he is,” Kenny added with a teasing smirk before feeling his head. “Oh, when did you last take your medicine?”

“Medicine? I haven’t taken any for this..” Tweek twitched under his blanket nest and both of his boyfriends smiled because he was just cute, okay? Kenny made a disapproving mom look before shaking his head and running to her the idiot medicine. 

“I’ll be back with soup, alright? Do you need anything else?” Craig asked as he gazed down at the sick ball of blankets. 

“You guys could suffocate me some more? Maybe I’ll be put out of my sick miser-“ Tweek started whining, clearly having learned from his bad influences of boyfriends whom he adored. 

Kenny came to shut him up by pressing his lips against Tweek’s. Tweek hummed a bit into the unexpected kiss and Craig rolled his eyes at his blond boyfriend. The two had clearly taught Tweek bad things. 

“Take these, pet,” Kenny told Tweek as he pulled away and watched to make sure he took them as told. Tweek had become quite the little rebel, after all. Tweek shook his head and shined as he hid in his blanket burrito more. Craig left to go make his soup, while Kenny straddled him to make him take the pills and eventually, Tweek gave up. He was a stubborn bastard, too. They loved him, though, of course. 

“Here, drink them with this water I got you, love. Please,” he asked as he helped Tweek take them and let him lay back down, moving to lay down beside him, letting Tweek come cuddle him. “Holy shit, you are hot. You’re like a little burrito of hotness.”

“You guys are going to get sick, you know? That’s why I didn’t tell you guys I was home sick before. Thanks for coming to my rescue, though,” he told Kenny honestly with a smile as he nuzzled his neck. “Mm, you’re so cozy. Where’s Craig ? I want him here on my other side. I’m cold and you’re both always so warm..” 

Almost by magic, Craig appeared in the doorway and came with the soup on his side of Tweek. “He still being a whiny shit, Kenny?” 

“No..” Tweek mumbled into the blankets and Kenny nodded with a grin. “When am I ever a little shit? If anything, I learned it from you both.”

He peeked out of his hole to grab Craig and drag him down on his other side, tugging him close and then backing comfortably into Kenny so the taller blond was spooning him and Tweek was spooning Craig. He nuzzled Craig’s neck and felt Kenny press a kiss to his lips. They fell asleep like that, all of them entangled in each other adorably.


End file.
